


Fights, Camera, Action

by Mickyl



Category: The Walking Dead (TV), Victorious, X-Men (Movieverse)
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, Alternate Universe - Human, Crossover, Crossover Pairings, Multi
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-09-27
Updated: 2017-10-02
Packaged: 2019-01-06 00:06:51
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 2
Words: 1,829
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12199995
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Mickyl/pseuds/Mickyl
Summary: A Walking Dead/XMen crossover AU set in the Victorious show setting.





	1. Chapter One

**Author's Note:**

> So, listen. I know this is a stupid AU, but I like it. So there. Oh, also this is my first time posting my works online. Ever. Hope you like it! BTW Daryl has undiagnosed A.D.D. LOGAN IS JAMES BY THE WAY FOR THOSE WHO DON'T KNOW.

    "Don't forget I'm picking up your useless brother today. I expect you out here as soon as the bell rings. Sit up staight, boy. Raised you better than that." Will Dixon said as he pulled into the Hollywood Arts High School parking lot. He didn't even bother a glance at his son slouching in the passenger seat of the old pickup.  
    "Yes, sir." Daryl said as he straightened his back and got out not even bothering to look back at his father as he walked through the crowded school lot trying to block out the obnoxious sound of the truck loudly peeling out. As soon as Will was gone he felt Ricks arm go over his shoulders, making him relax and actually breathe. Everyone in the school knew that if they said a single word about the two of them off school grounds Daryl would personally send them to the hospital. Of course, they could only be this open when his brother wasn't around, which was fairly frequent.  
    "Merle gets out today, right? Also, did you hear about the new kid?" Rick Grimes quickly asked as they headed towards their lockers.  
    "Mhm. Last day of freedom. Wait, new kid?" Daryl asked as he pawed through his tattered backpack. He felt himself tense about someone who wouldn't know to keep their mouth shut.  
    "Word is he played the piano in his audition, but is taking acting classes... Relax, we'll make it clear." Rick replied as he opened his locker. Daryl nodded as he opened his own locker, reminding himself to just enjoy today. He quickly grabbed his books and homework, and closed his locker, leaning against it while he waited for Rick.  
    "I gotta get to class... Tell Michonne I said hello." Daryl said as Rick finished up.  
    "You can tell her later, she won't be in until we're working on the play. She'll need your makeup skills." Rick replied after closing his locker.  
    "Everyone needs my makeup skills, man. Want me to walk to your class with you?" Daryl asked as he shifted his books in his arm. Rick quickly nodded and they walked off, the day went by just like any other Merle-free day, until it was time to practice the play.  
    Rick and Daryl were the first ones there, which gave them time for shameless flirting while Daryl fixed Ricks face for the scene they were going to go over that day. There was more smiling and laughing than Daryl would ever admit out loud, but he couldn't deny that Rick made him happy. It didn't take long until they heard the main door to the rehearsal room open.  
    "Uh, hey, guys. This is the new kid Victor Creed and his younger brother, James. The principal wants them both added to the play." Glenn Rhee said slightly nervously as he waved, clearly not trying to pop the small bubble of happiness. Rick nodded and waved, trying not to mess up Daryls makeup job before he was finished, while Daryl himself gave a slight grunt as he focused. Glenn leaned over and whispered a small "That's Dixon for hello."  
    "Did the grand ass have any ideas for their roles, Glenn?" Daryl asked as he carefully dabbed Ricks face with setting powder. He spared a glanced towards the new kids, slightly shocked at how tall the one was, and how well fed and energetic the other was.  
    "Oh, uh... Shane said James is going to be a fight extra, and... To put the lion stuff on Victor. He wants James to have a black eye, busted lip, injured nose, and a gash from temple to jaw. But he didn't say what side the injuries are supposed to be on, sorry." Glenn said as he looked at his clipboard. Daryl frowned and glanced at the Korean kid as Glenn quickly nodded and left the room.  
    "Rick, you're all done. Would you mind gettin' me the lion stuff? Victor take a seat and get comfy." Daryl said as he got out his prosthetic supplies. Daryl found himself staring at Victor and swallowing hard. Who the fuck has amber eyes, and why the fuck was the new kid so attractive? It was a good few seconds before Victor cleared his throat, making Daryl jump slightly and tap his hand on the table. Daryl shook himself, trying to regain his focus. He started applying the lion makeup as Rick sat beside him and struck up a conversation with James.  
    "So, how long am I going to have to stay this still?" Victor asked, trying not to move his mouth too much. His voice was too deep and made Daryl shiver slightly.  
    "Should've worn sleeves, keep forgetting how cold it gets in here... You're just gonna have to wait 'till I'm done." Daryl replied while he tried to ignore his boyfriends knowing stare. It didn't take long for Daryl to finish with Victor and for Glenn to tell him what to do to James. Though, he noticed that Victor kept fidgeting. Working on James was a bit harder because he just wouldn't stop talking. Soon enough they were both done and everyone was going over their lines, Victor was garbage and kept having to stop himself from picking at the lion makeup.  
    "Heard a word that I need your makeup skills." Michonne whispered as she snuck up and kissed Daryls cheek.  
    "Everyone except you. Now, sit." Daryl said as he went to his table. They talked for a bit while Daryl made her look like she was just in a fight, though he kept glancing at Victor, which made him feel guilty because he typically focused on Rick. Once Michonne was done she hurried to stage, leaving the youngest Dixon to sit and watch his favorite people.  
    Once practice was over Daryl was left with removing everyones makeup. He was so focused he barely heard Rick telling the new kids to keep their mouths shut. Daryl realized too late that he didn't keep track of the time, when he finally noticed it was already 3:10. He quickly sprinted to his locker and ran for the door, hoping his family was running late, he was wrong and his father was glaring at him as he walked to the truck.


	2. Chapter Two

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Daryl's really hungry. That's it.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Sorry for the delay! Also, sorry that this is so short, I'll try to make the next one longer. I was busy with work and had a hard time trying to figure out how to word this chapter.

    "Boy, you better get your ass out of this truck this instant!" Will Dixon barked from behind the steering wheel, startling Daryl awake. He didn't realize he had fallen asleep on the ride to school. He quickly got out of the vehicle as Merle laughed, he wanted for his brother to get a few feet ahead of him, listened to the truck leave, and waited for the feel of Ricks arm.  
    They didn't have much time, just enough for Ricks nose to brush against the hunters neck, a few small, sloppy kisses, and for Ricks hand to tangle in Daryls hair. Then they had to pull away, just before Merle turned and yelled for Daryl to catch up. Then, Daryls stomach growled. Sleeping in the truck and Ricks affection had temporarily blocked out his hunger.  
    As punishment for making them wait the youngest Dixon wasn't allowed to eat dinner the night before. He assumed that because his father woke up early that he had already eaten. Daryl had only made enough food for himself and Merle, but as he left the bathroom he found his plate empty and no time to make more.  
    "At least I can buy myself lunch." Daryl softly muttered as he opened his locker. After putting his backpack away he reached for his wallet to check how much money he had left, only to find it completely empty. "Fuck."  
    "Want me to buy you lunch, today?" Rick softly asked as he opened his locker, lightly brushing their arms together.  
    "Nah, I'll figure somethin' out." Daryl insisted as he closed his locker and rushed to catch up with Merle. The day went on with little to no problems from Merle, aside from sassing a few teachers. The class before lunch was with Victor and James, though Daryl noticed that the eldest brother kept falling asleep. He fell asleep four times before the teacher said something.  
    "He worked really late last night, ma'am." James said as Victor tried to wake himself up more. Daryl didn't think that was the whole truth, though.  
    The bell signaling the end of class rang and Daryl was one of the first ones out, he stopped by his locker to grab his books for the rest of the day and to steady himself as a wave of lightheadedness slammed into him. He went out to the Asphalt Cafe to find Rick and Michonne already there. As soon as he sat down Rick shoved a plate of french fries topped with a large drizzle of ketchup in front of him. He liked eating with his hands and his partners knew it.  
    "One of these days I'm going to get him to use a fork." Michonne joked as he lifted a couple into his mouth. Daryls plate of fries went flying though when what felt like a bus the size of an eight year old child suddenly slammed into him.  
    "Man, what the fuck... Jus' ain't my day." Daryl muttered as he wiped some ketchup spots off of himself. He noticed James looked contrite but wasn't going to say anything until his brother gave him a slight glare.  
    "Sorry about your fries." He said as dug around in his paper lunch bag. He finally found what he was looking for, pulled out a ham and cheese sandwich, and held it out to him.  
    "It's fine, but I don't do hand-outs." Daryl replied, but he sighed and took it when James carefully ripped it in half. He quickly devoured it as soon the two walked away, not risking his own brother seeing and wondering where he got it.  
    "Come on baby brother, Dad is here to pick us up. Said we gotta help him work." Merle said as he slammed his hand down on the table, thoroughly startling the three of them. Daryl nodded and got up, resisting the urge to be too friendly to Rick and Michonne.  
    He hated when Will did this. He hated selling moonshine. But, it wasn't like they had much of a choice, so the rest of the day was spent riding out to the shadier areas of town and selling crates of moonshine. Night rolled in fast and Will left them to go into the local bar.  
    "Well, little brother, looks like we got some time to kill." Merle said as he reached under his seat and pulled out a carefully hidden jar of shine. They sat and drank for a while, letting the alcohol numb them. "What say you to some tattoos?"  
    Daryl slurred some form of an answer, he couldn't remember what kind of answer it was, all he knew was that there were two demons on his right shoulder the next morning.  
 


End file.
